Alone
by Artimis-Dianna
Summary: Kagome was abandoned by her father at age seven. Eight years later Kagome's mother tells her to leave and she is truely alone. Can she survive? (A.U.)


This is kind of sad so be warned. Review if you like it. No Flames please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The Beginning ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I knew I wasn't alone. My mother was in the house and so was someone else. I had climbed in through my window the night before and doubt that anyone even knew that I was home. The light was on in a distant room I recognized as my mothers. My father had left us. It killed my mother. He was her life. Often I would hear her crying. I would never cry. Not for that bastard. He hated me. I was a mistake and constantly reminded of it. It was finally too much for him and he left.   
  
~~Flash back~~  
  
"THAT IS IT! I can not stand to look in to the eyes of the demon child anymore. She has ruined our life and our love. We have to give her away or something!! I love you but I can not be anywhere near that thing anymore." a man said.  
  
"How can you say such things? This child, this little girl, is our daughter, our flesh and blood. How can you not love her? You say you love me but she is me and she is you as well. She is both of us," replied a woman in a hushed voice.  
  
"How can I say this? HOW CAN I SAY THIS? There is something wrong with that girl. I tell you she is not ours. Ours would not be like... like... That. Our child would not be a monster! This thing is not human. I refuse to believe she is my daughter. You saw her! You saw her eyes. THEY WERE PURPLE!! You can not deny that. I do not trust her! She is some demon! WE MUST ABANDON HER!"  
  
"Never will she be my daughter. She is seven. She is a young child and we are her parents."  
  
"You may be her mother if you say so but she is not my daughter. There is no way. This is a demon sent from hell. We must get rid of her, her or me. I love you. My love we are meant for each other. She is here to destroy our happiness. I can not live without you, and I can not live with... it. Please come with me."  
  
"No," was the soft, barley audible reply that issued forth.   
  
"Fine, know that I always loved you, but that thing you can a girl. She is not our daughter never was and never will be you can not change that. Do you hear me?"  
  
The man dressed in black left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Before he left he went in to the room o the right. A girl of age seven was sitting on her bed crying.  
  
"Father, Father is that you? Tell me you were lying. Please tell me you love me, Father? Do you not love your little girl? Why father why? I didn't mean to do it but that man was going to hurt Mama. Please, don't leave us Father, don't leave. Mama loves you please do not leave her. I promise I will not mess up again. I stay away from you please do not leave Mama please."   
  
The girl said through her tears. The man stared at the young girl with indifference and disgust as she ran to him and cried tears in to the leg of his pants. He Kicked up and sent the young girl flying back into the wall.   
  
"Child, whatever you may be, I am not your father, neither is that your mother. I am leaving YOU. Always remember you were the reason I left. YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!"   
  
The man pushed over a dresser and slammed the door. The young girl, holding her stomach in pain, went to the window. Out of her tear filled eye she saw the man she had called Father, get into his car and drive away. She cried more and then looked down. Her hand was covered in blood. Her mother walked in and the young girl fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~End Flash back~~   
  
I heard this all from behind the door of my room. I was seven and that man left us. I never found pout if what he said was true if I really wasn't their child. It felt like it. I advanced toward the room with the light. I stood outside the door and listened.  
  
"You have not left her yet, not even after eight years of this hell."  
  
"Call it foolishness but I love her. Even if you say he is not ours, I say she is. I love her. She is my daughter."  
  
"You are correct. You are being foolish. Look at me; tell me you do not see it. Her hair is a black as the darkest night, her eyes are as blue as polishes sapphires sparkling in the sun her skin is pure white and perfect. She is not human. You and I have light brown hair. You and I have chestnut brown eyes. She is not ours. You must realize this."  
  
"You come back, after eight years, to tell me my daughter and yours is not ours. Are you still singing the same old tune?"  
  
"She is not. You are blind o not see it. I love you. That is why I came back. It, is old enough to care for itself now. Come with me."  
  
I listened to this conversation. It was him and my mother. I knew it, he was here. I stood up tall and opened the door.  
  
"Speak of the devil. I see you have grown up little demon."  
  
"Demon say you. You still hate me I see. Do not worry, the feeling is mutual."  
  
"Your tong is sharp now as well. I am here to speak with your mother not you so leave little monster."  
  
"I will after she answers you. I would like to know if I should pack or not."  
  
Mother looked at me horrified. Over the past eight years I have never once cried since that night. She has done the crying for both of us. Emotions are too much of a burden. I knew my mother would pick him. I was just waiting for her to say it. She had regretted not leaving me everyday of her life no matter what she said I could sense it. That man was right I am a demon... or something of that nature. I have to be.  
  
My mother finally spoke. "Child, have you really lost so much faith as to think I would or could leave you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want me to leave you?"  
  
"No, never I still believe that you are my parents. Though that man has left me you are my comfort. You are what is left of my emotions. But you are sad and full of regret. I know you will pick him. I have known I was just hoping... I had more time."  
  
"How sweet a mother thing relationship. "  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"My child aren't we angry?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Daughter," my mother said, "If you say you have known then you are right. Remember you are my daughter. Now leave."  
  
"Good bye" the man said with a smile on his face. Mother was crying. I went to comfort her but he beat me to it. She looked at me and then looked away as if ashamed she hgad ever laid eyes on me.  
  
I left the room and went into mine. I packed a few weapons, clothes, money and left. I looked back and saw my mother in the doorway using the edged to keep her up. I blew her a kiss and walked on into the night.  
  
I went to the park. It was a place of comfort for me. The last place we were as a family. I climbed a tree and placed my pack behind my head. I fell a sleep as the first few raindrops started to fall. The rain was my tears. I was always sad when it rained or did it only rain when I was sad? I do not know. While I spelt I remember my mother's whispers from the door, "I will always love you my daughter, Kagome."  
  
~~~~**~~~ END CHAPTER, So what do you think? More will come. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
